Ever After Elementary: The Story
by VickyT36
Summary: While on spring break the kids fall down the Well of Wonder, and have an adventure in Wonderland.
1. Spring Break

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with a new ever after high fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Spring Break  
**

It was spring time in Ever After, and it was the last day of school for students before spring break, where they'd get two weeks off from school. The kids squirmed in their seats, as they waited for the day to end.

"Now calm down, kids. Why don't we pass the time, by saying what we're looking forward to this spring break?" suggested Mrs. Godmother. "I'm looking forward to staying up late." said Maria.

"My mom says I can go with her to the hospital on some days." said Rain. "I get to help out in my dad's book store." explained Winter. "I'm going to play in our garden." said Owen.

"My mom says we're going to do a spring recital." said Deven. "My mom's taking me to work with her." said Cameron. "Ash and I are going to some art classes." said Sequoia.

"Yeah." agreed Ash. "I'll be helping out at the bakery." said Spice. "I'll be playing and helping at my mom's tea shop." said Maisie. "I'm going to explore the woods, and help my dad at the vet's clinic." said Jake.

"My dad's gonna teach me how to play the guitar." said Griffin. "And our mom's going to teach me how to hair and give makeovers." said Fern. "I'm playing all day." said Gabriel.

"I'm going to play in the woods." said Luna. "I'm going to be hanging out with my friends." said William. "And I'll be helping my mom with flowers." said Rose.

"Those all sound like wonderful things to be doing this spring break." said Mrs. Godmother. "But there's one thing we're all looking forward to." said Maria. "And what's that?" asked Mrs. Godmother.

"The Spring Festival!" the whole class shouted. The spring festival was like a carnival to celebrate spring. There were rides, games, contests, and shows. "That's my favorite part to." said Mrs. Godmother.

"Will you be there, Mrs. Godmother?" asked William. "You'll probably see me floating around." Mrs. Godmother answered. Then the final bell, and all the kids bolted out of the classroom.

"Have a safe and fun spring break, kids." said Mrs. Godmother.

* * *

That night Maria stayed up way past her bedtime. She played with her toys, jumped on her bed, and watched TV. "All right, Maria time go to..." said Daring. He and Apple had gone up to tell her it was time to go to sleep, but they saw her passed out on the floor.

"Looks like 11:00's her limit." said Apple. "Yeah." said Daring. He picked up his daughter, tucked her into bed, they kissed her, and Apple turned off the lights. The next morning Rain got ready to go with her mom.

"Have a nice day you two." said Dexter, as he headed off to the castle. "Thanks, Dad." said Rain. "Bye, dear." said Raven, and she took Raven to the hospital. "Now, Raven remember, the restrooms are over there, and be careful." said Raven.

"Okay, Mom." said Rain, as she went to her mom's office. All day she watched her mom work on her patients. With Winter, Alistair gave her the job of stocking the new books.

Which made Winter happy, since she got to see the new books before anyone else. Owen had fun playing in his family's garden, and even helped his mom plant some new things.

Deven spent most of the day learning new dance steps for the upcoming spring recital. Cameron got to see how his mom did her job, she made sure everyone was doing their job, and made sure the company was running smoothly.

Sequoia and Ash were having fun learning art in their art class. Spice helped her mom bake all kinds of baked good for the bakery. Maisie acted as a small waitress, in her mom's tea shop, taking orders, and setting up the tables.

Jake observed his dad examine and help animals, and explored the woods, looking at different plants and animals. Sparrow taught Griffin the basics of the guitar, and Poppy taught Fern how to do hair, and makeup.

Gabriel just played all day inside his house and outside. Cerise took Luna to the Enchanted Forest, and the two raced through the trees. Whenever his friends weren't busy with their activities, William played with them.

And in Briar's floral shop, Rose helped arrange the flowers, and made them look absolutely stunning. The kids were enjoying their break, and couldn't wait to see what was in store for them at the Spring Festival.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and comment, no flames**


	2. Down the Well

**Chapter 2: Down the Well  
**

On the day of the Spring Festival, everyone in Ever After came to enjoy the festival. "Mom, Dad, can I go be with my friends?" asked Maria. "Okay, sweetie. Here's some money, and go have fun." said Apple, handing her some money.

"Thanks, bye." said Maria, skipping off. "Be safe, sweetheart." called Daring. Maria walked around, looking for her friends when she saw them in line for the Ferris wheel. "Hey guys." she said. "Hey Maria." they all said.

The kids had a great time, they went on the Ferris wheel, the swings, played games, and are snacks. "This is great." said Rose. "Hey, guys check out what Cameron found." said Kit. The kids followed Kit, and they found Cameron standing by a well.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Maisie. "Yep, it's the Well of Wonder." said Cameron. "Amazing, I've only seen it in pictures." said Rain. "To think this well leads all the way down to Wonderland." said Deven.

"The home of our parents and grandparents." said Maisie to Kit, Cameron, and Winter. "I wonder how deep it is?" asked Spice. "Anyone got a coin?" asked William. Maria handed him a gold coin, and he dropped it into the well.

They all listened, and heard the coin splash into some water. "Hey, I just had an idea. Let's take a picture." Suggested Maria. "Good idea, good thing I brought my camera." Said Maisie. She set it up, put on the timer, and joined her friends, as they all sat on the edge.

"Say Wonerland." Said Maisie. "Wonderland!" Said the kids. But when the flash went off, the kids blinked, leaned back, and fell in! Some of the kids grabbed the edge, others grabbed their friends, ankles, clothes, and hair.

"Hang on you guys!" Screamed Deven. "Help!" Yelled Ash. "Mom, Dad!" Shouted Griffin. The parents heard their kids' cries, and hurried over the well. They tried to pull them up, but their hands were wet from the well the slipped, and all the kids fell down in the well.

For who knows how long, the kids kept falling, until finally the fell into water. "Is everyone okay?" Asked Maria. Luckily everyone was. "Oh my spell, I can't believe we're alive." Said Fern.

Owen looked up, and saw the opening to the well. "Well it looks like we won't be getting out the way we got in." He said. "What do we do?" Asked Luna. "First, let's get out of the water, and dry off." Said Gabriel.

Meanwhile, the parents were trying to figure out what to do, and the husbands were trying to calm their wives down. "Oh, Humphrey what if something happens to him?" Asked Blondie. "Don't worry, honey, we'll find him." Assured Humphrey.

Kitty had called the others in her force, and they sealed off the scene from the rest of the festival. Then she took a megaphone. "All right everyone, listen up, we know our kids are in Wonderland, we just have to get down there and find them." she said.

"But we won't all fit down there." Nathan pointed out. "I know another way." Ginger spook up. Everyone looked at her. "You do, Ging?" asked Hopper. "Yep, follow me." she said. She led all the parents into the Enchanted Forest, and to a door hidden behind some moss.

"This is another way to get into Wonderland." she said. She opened the door, and revealed Wonderland. "How'd you know about this?" asked Lizzie, in shock. "I learned about it back in high school. Now let's go find our kids." said Ginger, going in, and the others followed.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	3. Making Camp

**Chapter 3: Making Camp**

After the kids got dried off, they sat down, and tried to figure out what to do. "So what're we gonna do?" asked Owen. "Well, the first thing we need to do is set up a camp, then we need to find food and water." said Luna.

"How do you know that?" asked Rose. "My grandpa takes me camping all the time. So let's find a place." said Luna. The kids made their way further into Wonderland, until they found a nice place to camp.

It was under some trees so they wouldn't get wet by rain, and they were a good distance away from the water. "Well we found a spot, now what?" asked William. "We need to make a tent, and gather some firewood." said Luna.

The kids split up, and got to work. Meanwhile, up in the high hills of Wonderland sat a huge castle. That castle was home to Lord Roderick, an evil wizard. He made Wonderland miserable, making everyone living there do his bidding.

Those who rebelled against him were turned into mice, frogs, or toads, and fed to his pet jabberwocky. Luckily, the Queen of Hearts, and the White Rabbit managed to escape unharmed.

At the moment, Roderick was having his cape cleaned and scepter polished by two of his servant. "Make sure my scepter is so shiny I can see my face in it, and I don't even want to see a snag on my cape." He ordered.

"Yes, sir, Lord Roderick." Said his servants. Then there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He said. "Lord Roderick, sir, your crystal ball has picked up people in Wonderland." "What!?" Asked Roderick in disbelief.

"That's impossible, there's no one in Wonderland that I don't know." He hurried to his quarters, and looked into his crystal ball. He saw the kids gathering materials, and working on their camp. "Children, what are they doing here?" He asked.

There has been no children in Wonderland since Maddie, Alistair, Bunny, Lizzie, and Kitty. "Hmm." He said. "S-shall we bring them to you, sir?" Asked a servant. "No, not yet. First I'll see what they're up to." Said Roderick.

Back at the kids' camp, they had made a tent out of giant leaves, and collected firewood. "Now how are we going to start a fire?" asked Maria. "I think I can help with that." said Rain. She pointed her hands at the fire, and purple lightening shot out.

When it hit the wood, it started a fire. "Great job, Rain." said Griffin. "Now that we've got that solved, what're we going to eat?" asked Sequoia. "Yeah, I'm hungry." said Gabriel. "Not to worry guys, Luna and Jake went to go find some." said Maria.

With their outdoor skills combined, the two were able to find some safe and edible food. "Wild turnips." said Luna, picking some. "And strawberries." said Jake. "And I just found some chestnuts." added Luna.

"But how do we carry all this back to camp?" asked Jake. "Hmm, we can use my hood." said Luna. She took off her hood, and the two filled it with the food, and tied it up.

"Hey guys, we found food." Said Jake, when they got back. The kids roasted and cooked their food, and ate. "So how're we gonna get out of here?" Asked Winter. "I don't know, the only way out is through the well." Said Deven.

"Well we know our parents will come looking for us." Said Maisie. "Yeah, but who knows how long that'll be." Said Spice. "Spice is right, we can't stay here forever." Said Kit. "Hey, I just remembered something." Said Cameron.

"What?" Asked Rain. "My grandma's old castle is here, we can take shelter there. And our parents will be able to find us." He explained. "Great idea, Cameron." Said Rose. After dinner, the kids went into their tent, and slept, each secretly missing their families.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. Lost in Wonderland

**Chapter 4: Lost in Wonderland**

The next morning, the kids woke up and after some strawberries for breakfast, they made their way to find the Queen of Hearts' castle. "Cameron, do you know where your grandma's castle is?" Asked Maria.

"Well no, but we're bound to run into it eventually." said Cameron. Meanwhile, the parents came across their kids campsite. "Well they were here." said Apple. "Looks like Jake used the outdoor skills I taught him." said Hunter.

"How far do you think they got?" asked Cedar. "Well this fire's completely dried out, so they must've left a couple hours ago." said Cerise. "Well let's get going, maybe we can catch up with them." said Dexter.

Meanwhile, the kids had managed to get themselves lost in a forest. "Any idea where we are?" asked Rain. "No idea." said Kit. "Be careful guys, my mom and dad always told me things in Wonderland aren't always what they seem." warned Winter.

As the kids made their way through the forest, something slippery was slinking through the trees. "Guys, I have this strange feeling." said Owen. The minute he said that, some vines grabbed him. "Like what?" asked Ash, but when he turned around, he didn't see him.

"Hey, where's Owen?" he asked. As they looked around each of the kids were being grabbed by the snake-like vines. "Let us go, us go you stupid vines." Said William. But the vines continued to hold on to them, and pull at them.

Then an idea popped into Maria's head. She took off her tiara, and used it to cut the vines which worked successfully, and she fell to the ground. "Guys, use my tiara to cut yourselves out." Said Maria, as she threw her tiara up to them.

One by one, the kids cut the vines with the tiara, until they were all free. "Great thinking, Maria." Said Fern. Back at his castle, Lord Roderick saw what had just happened in his crystal ball. "Who are these clever kids?" He asked himself.

He took a closer look at the kids, and noticed that each of them resembled a fairy tale character. "I don't believe it, grandchildren of the famous fairytales. Kids of their kids." He said.

Then he thought about what this could do to him. "No one knows I'm here, they're not supposed to be here, when they're parents come looking for me, my whole reign could be ended." He said.

He had just seen that when the kids worked together they could get anything, so then he thought if they got split up, they'd be harder to find by their parents. He grabbed his sceptor, and cast a spell, sending it to where the kids were.

As the kids walked they heard something buzzing behind them. "What's that?" asked Jake. "There's something coming this way." said Spice, as she squinted her eyes. Behind them was what looked like cloud of red dust.

"Is that dust?" asked Cameron. "Guys, that's not dust, that's...FIRE MOSQUITOES!" yelled Rain. Fire mosquitoes were like fire ants that flew, and boy did their bites hurts. "RUN!" shouted Rose. The kids did, but as they did the mosquitoes got closer. "Split up!" yelled Kit.

The kids ran off in different directions, in hope of losing the bugs. Eventually the lots the bugs, but now they were separated and in different parts of Wonderland. Maria, Winter, and Griffin were in a meadow of giant flowers.

Rain, Jake, and Fern ended up on a shoreline. Owen, Sequoia, and Rose were in a maze. Spice, Ash, and Deven ended up on a mushroom forest. William, Luna, and Kit were in a giant room. And Maisie, Gabriel, and Cameron were in some more woods.

* * *

"Well we lost the bugs, but we lost the others too." said Griffin. "Don't worry, we'll run into them eventually." said Winter. "Yeah, we just have to keep going." said Maria. The three walked on, but got the feeling they were being watched.

"What nice children." said a voice. "Who said that?" asked Winter. "We did." said another voice. "Guys, I think the flowers are talking." said Griffin. "You're not surprised?" asked a rose. "No, we're in Wonderland." said Maria.

"What are you doing here?" asked a daisy. "We got chased by fire mosquitoes, and got separated from our friends." explained Winter. "Poor things." said a tulip. Suddenly, they heard grumbling. "Don't tell me those are more bugs." said Maria.

"No, that's my stomach, I'm hungry." said Griffin, holding his stomach. "Would you care for some sunflower seeds?" asked a sunflower. "Sure." the three said. The sunflower sprinkled out some seeds from her, and the kids happily ate them.

"Thanks." said Maria. "Anything else we can do for you?" asked the rose. "Do you know where the Queen of Hearts' castle is?" asked Winter. "Just keep going straight, and you'll find it." said the tulip. "Thanks." the three said, and went on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rain, Jake, and Fern were walking along the shoreline. "Any idea where we are?" asked Jake. "We're on a beach, how to get to the castle I don't know." said Rain. "Maybe, we can ask directions." suggested Fern.

"From who?" asked Jake. "Hmm, hey, there's a house." said Rain, pointing over to a small beach house. "Great, we can ask how to get to the castle, and maybe get something to eat." said Fern. The three went up to the house, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a dodo bird wearing a coat and hat. "My goodness, what are you kids doing here?" he asked. "We're very sorry to intrude, sir, but we're lost, and were wondering if you knew the way to the Queen of Hearts' castle." explained Rain.

"Well come in, I won't hurt any of you." he said, inviting them in. The dodo bird gave them some omelets, and looked on his map. "Here we are, the castle is just north of here, only way to get there is by boat." said Mr. Dodo.

"But we don't have a boat." said Fern. "You can borrow mine." said the dodo. "Thanks, and Mr. Dodo, we were wondering why do you live out here with no one around?" asked Jake. "Let's just say it's best in these times." Mr. Dodo explained.

After they finished their food, Mr. Dodo led them to his boat. "Just keep rowing north, until you reach land, that'll be where the castle is." said Mr. Dodo. "Thank you, Mr. Dodo." the three said, and the kids rowed off into the ocean.

* * *

In the maze, Owen, Sequoia, and Rose were wondering of they were wondering how they were going to get out of there."We're getting no where." Said Sequoia. "Yeah, and we only had strawberries for breakfast, I'm starting to get hungry again." Said Owen.

"Great, we're not only lost, we're lost and hungry." Said Rose. "There must be a way out, we just need to think of a plan." Said continued walking, until the came to a small clearing with some berry bushes.

After helping themselves to some berries, they found some stones. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Rose."Yep." Said the two. They gathered as many stones as they could carry, and used them to leave a trail.

They kept turning corners, dropping stones, and when they came to a place where they already dropped stones, they went the other way, until they were finally out."Well, glad we're out of there, but how do we get to the castle?" Asked Owen.

"Hey, here's a sign." Said Sequoia. The sign said, to get to the Queen of Hearts' castle, they had to follow the path they were currently on, so the kids kept going.

* * *

With Spice, Ash, and Deven, they wondered how they were going to get to the castle from the mushroom forest. "Well, at least can snack on these mushrooms while we try to find our way." Said Ash.

"But we don't know if these mushrooms are safe. My mom always says to never eat wild mushrooms." Said Spice. "They're not poisonous." Said a voice. "Who said that?" Asked Deven. "Over here." It said.

The kids followed the voice, until the came into a puff of smoke. When it passed, the saw a blue caterpillar, sitting on a mushroom, smoking a pipe. "What're you kids doing here?" He asked. "We were chased here by fire mosquitoes." Explained Ash.

"Well if you're hungry, I have some stuffed mushrooms, you're welcomed to have some." Said the caterpillar, pointing to a mushroom with a tray of stuffed mushrooms on them.

After their snack, they asked the caterpillar if he knew the way to the castle. "I don't, but you could get a bird's eye view," he said. "How?" Asked Spice. "This is a special mushroom I'm sitting on the right will make you grow taller, the left will make you grow shorter." Explained the caterpillar.

"I'll do it." Said Deven. He ate a piece of the mushroom, and he grew ten feet tall. "Can you see the castle?" Asked Ash. Deven looked around, until he saw the castle. He ate a left piece of the mushroom, and shrunk back to his normal size. "The castle is west of here." Said Deven.

"Good luck, kids, and be careful." Said the caterpillar. "Thanks, but be careful of what?" Asked Spice. "Let's just say, not everyone in Wonderland if wonderful." Said the caterpillar.

Even though they were confused by the caterpillar's words, they still went on.

* * *

In the giant room, William Luna and Kit were trying to figure out how to get out. "Well here's a door." said Kit, he went over and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Great, we're locked in here, and we're starving." said Luna.

"Hey, look up there." said William. They looked up, and up on a giant table they saw a key. "Great, we can use that to get out of here." said Luna. "But how, it's all the way up there, and we're down here." said Kit.

"Guys, I may not have a way to get up there, but I found us a snack." said Luna. The boys went over, and saw three cupcakes and three glasses of lemonade. "Nice find, Luna." said Kit, the three ate the cupcakes, then grew 'till they hit the ceiling.

"Oww, well, that was unexpected." said William. "We're in Wonderland, what do you expect?" asked Kit. "Well, at least we can get the key." said Luna, as she picked it up. "How do we get small again?" asked William.

"Don't know, but I do know I'm thirsty." said Kit. They drunk their lemonade, and they shrunk back down. "That was easy." said Luna, and she unlocked the door, and the kids got out. "Now which way is it to the castle?" asked William.

"Hey, is that it?" asked Kit. He pointed over to a castle in the distance. "That may be it, let's go." said Luna, and they made their way to the castle.

* * *

Maisie, Gabriel, and Cameron were having a tough time, cause there were signs on the trees, but none of them were very helpful. "This way, that way, up, down, what kind of signs are these?" asked Cameron.

"Not very helpful ones." said Maisie. "I don't see a sign for how to get to your grandma's castle, Cameron." said Gabriel. "It's got to be here somewhere." said Cameron. "Hey guys look what I found." said Maisie.

The two came over, and saw at the edge of the woods a tea party table. "It's the Mad Hatter's table." said Gabriel. "Wow, my grandpa set this up, it's amazing." said Maisie. "And look, cookies and tea." said Cameron.

"I say we have a tea party." said Maisie. After a very nice tea, the three went back to the forest, and tried to figure out a to the castle. While walking around, Gabriel leaned against a branch, and it turned like a lever, and opened a secret door behind some rocks.

"Good going, Gabriel, you found a way out of here." said Maisie. "I guess I did." he said. "Well, let's get going." said Cameron, and they went in, hoping to find the castle.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. Lord Roderick's Plan

**Chapter 5: Lord Roderick's Plan  
**

The kids made their way down their own paths, until they finally reached the Queen of Heart's castle. The first ones to get there were Maisie, Gabriel, and Cameron. "So this is my grandma's castle, it's bigger than I imagined." said Cameron.

"It sure is." said Gabriel. Then Maria, Winter, and Griffin came down the path. "Guys." said Maisie. "There you guys are, where'd you end up?" asked Cameron. "Those crazy bugs chased up into a field of giant talking flowers." explained Maria.

"Yeah, and they gave us some sunflower seeds." said Winter. "There they are." said a voice. The kids looked, and saw Owen, Sequoia, and Rose. "Glad you guys showed up." said Griffin. "Where'd you go?" asked Maisie.

"We ended up in a giant maze." said Owen. "We got lost like five times, but luckily we got out." said Rose. "Where's my brother?" asked Sequoia. "Haven't seen him, or my little sister either." said Griffin.

Soon each of the groups returned, and the kids were re-united. "Well now that we've all made it here safely, we can go inside my grandma's castle." said Cameron. "But it must be locked, and we don't have a key." said Fern.

"We don't need a key, it's opens by voice recognition. All we need to know is the password." Cameron explained. "And what's that?" asked Ash. "(Clears throat), OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" yelled Cameron.

And with that the drawbridge opened, and the kids went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile the parents kept searching for their kids. "We've been walking around for hours, and there's still no sign of them." Said Poppy. "Well our kids are smart, they must have a plan." Said Sparrow. "Hmm, maybe they're heading to my mother's castle." Suggested Lizzie.

"Why would they go there?" Asked Dexter. "I've always told Cameron that if he ever ended up in Wonderland alone to go to my mom's castle, and I'd find him there." Explained Lizzie. "Good thinking Lizzie, now all we have to do is figure out how to get there." Said Duchess.

"Well they're six ways there. There's through the meadow of giant flowers, across the sea, through the maze, through the mushroom forest, through the one way out room, and through the woods." Said Lizzie.

"Maybe we should split up the different ways." Suggested Bunny. "Good idea." Said Alistair. Apple, Daring, Bunny, Alistair, and Sparrow went to the meadow of giant flowers. Raven, Dexter, Ashlynn, Hunter, and Poppy went to the shoreline.

Blondie, Humphrey, Cedar, and Briar went to the maze. Ginger, Hopper, Nathan, and Duchess went to the mushroom forest. Holly, Cerise, and Kitty went to the giant room. And Maddie, Cupid, and Lizzie went to the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile the kids were just exploring the castle. They found the kitchen, bedrooms, throne room, the dungeon, and lots of others. "Well now all we have to do is wait for our parents to come find us." said Maria.

"Yeah, so what do we do until then?" asked Winter. "We could play in my mom's old play room." suggested Cameron. All the kids agreed that that sounded like a good idea, and followed him to the room.

As all that was happening Roderick had seen everything. "These kids are unbelievable, even when they're split up they still find a way." he said. He paced around the room, until he thought of something.

The only way to make sure their parents didn't find them, was to get rid of them. "It would be nice having my precious jabberwocky to have some fresh frogs, mice, and toads to eat. He has been getting tired of the frozen ones." said Roderick.

Back with the parents some of their were getting strange warnings. "Yes, I did see three young kids go by here." said the rose. "Which way did they go?" asked Daring. "That way." said the daisy, pointing her leaves in the direction of the path.

"Thank you." said Apple. "And a word of advice, you best get your kids and get out of here." said a tulip. "Why?" asked Sparrow. "Let's just say things have changed here in Wonderland, and we don't like it." said the rose.

Though they were confused at the warning, they went on. At the shoreline, the others asked Mr. Dodo if he'd seen their kids. "Yes, I lent them my rowboat to get to the Queen of Hearts' castle." said Mr. Dodo.

"Thank you." said Ashlynn. "I'll whip us up a boat in no time." said Hunter. "And you'd better hurry, before someone else knows you're here." warned Mr. Dodo. "What do you mean someone else?" asked Poppy.

"I just hope you don't find out." said Mr. Dodo. Hunter built them a boat, and all of them sailed across the sea to the castle. In the mushroom forest the others had run into the caterpillar. "I saw the kids you were talking about, they went that way." said the caterpillar.

"Thank you." said Nathan. "By the way, do you plan on leaving once you find them?" asked the caterpillar. "Yes." answered Ginger. "Well, you better find them fast, who knows how long he's been watching." said the caterpillar.

"Who's he?" asked Hopper. "I hope you never have to find out." said the caterpillar. And the parents went on, still wondering about the warning the natives had given them.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review and comment, and vote on the poll on my profile.**


	6. Captured

**Chapter 6: Captured**

While the kids were playing, and their parents kept searching, Lord Roderick was just hatching his plan. He took his scepter, and then cast a spell over the Queen of Heart's castle. "With this spell that I cast, kick up storm strong and fast. With no where to hide, no where to run, bring those children to me before the next sun." he said.

The kids had switched from playing in the game room to out in the yard. They were happily playing kickball, jump rope, and tag, when suddenly a bolt of lightening hit, thunder and dark green clouds filled the sky, and the wind started to blow. "What's going on?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, it's like some freaky Wonderland storm." said Ash. The clouds began swirling around, and opened up a portal, and it began sucking up the kids. They tried to run, grab onto things, but the force was too strong.

Each one was screamed in fear as they were sucked in, but some of their accessories flew off, such as Maria's crown, Luna's hood, Rain's bracelet, and Owen's glasses, once they were all sucked in, the portal closed.

Just as it closed, the parents came up to the castle. "Finally, we're here." said Apple. "Look." said Daring. They hurried into the yard, and saw some of their kids' things lying on the crown. "Owen's glasses." said Humphrey.

"Luna's hood." said Cerise. "Rain's bracelet." said Dexter. "And Maria's tiara." said Apple. "Well they were here, but where are they now?" asked Bunny. "Let's search the castle." said Alistair, and everyone hurried into the castle.

* * *

The kids flew through the storm, and landed in a dungeon. "Where are we?" asked Deven. "I don't know, but has anyone seen my glasses?" asked Owen. "Nope, my bracelet's gone too." said Rain.

"And my hood." said Luna. "And my tiara." said Maria. They looked around, and saw they weren't in the castle's dungeon. "Who's dungeon is this?" asked Jake. "Mine of course." said a voice. The kids looked towards the door, and saw a figure coming downstairs.

Frightened, the kids backed against the wall, and huddled together. The figure came into the light, and the kids saw it was a man about five feet tall. He had pale skin, jet black short hair, and piercing brown eyes.

He wore a dark purple suit, black shoes and cape, and he held his silver scepter in his hand. "Who are you?" asked Winter. "I am Lord Roderick, ruler of Wonderland." said he said. "You're not ruler of Wonderland, my grandma was." said Cameron.

"Was my dear boy, but since she left, Wonderland is mine." said Lord Roderick. "Mr. Lord Roderick sir, we don't want any trouble, so if you could just point us the way back to the Queen's castle, we'll be on our way." said Luna.

"No, you won't. You see kids, you being here is kind of troubling for me. Since you're young children, your parents are done here looking for you. And if they discover me, the whole empire I've come to make will crumble." Lord Roderick explained.

"What're you gonna do with us?" asked Griffin. "Well, I was going to originally just feed you my beloved pet jabberwocky, but he's sleeping right now, so I'd figured I'd put you to work until his dinnertime."

The kids couldn't believe their ears, fed to a jabberwocky? Using his scepter, he made the kids follow him, and he put them to work. "What're we gonna do?" Asked Maisie, as she scrubbed the floor. "I don't know, but better think of something fast." Said William, as he dusted the room.

"Not to worry guys, I'll just teleport out of here, and get help." Said Kit. He tried to turn invisible, but only his arm disappeared. "Hey, where's my arm?" He asked. In another room two other were cleaning, when Kit's arm appeared.

His arm tapped one of them on the shoulder, then the other, and then disappeared. Soon Kit's arm reappeared on him. "What's going on with my teleporting?" He asked. "It looks like Lord Roderick has some kind of magic weakening spell on his castle." Said Rain.

"Now what?" Asked Sequoia. "Hmm, it's crazy, but I have an idea." Said Fern. "What?" Asked Deven. "Maybe Kit can teleport his mouth to our parents and tell them where we are." Fern explained.

"My mouth, I've never teleported just my mouth." Said Kit. "True, but this is an emergency." Said Ash. "Okay, here goes nothing." Said Kit. He concentrated very hard, until only his mouth disappeared.

His mouth then appeared in the Queen of Heart's castle, and his mom was in the room. "Mom." He said. "Kit, is that you, Kitten?" Asked Kitty. "Over here." said Kit. Kitty turned around, and was surprised to see only her son's mouth.

"Kit, where is the rest of you?" she asked. "Long story, but listen we're in trouble, some guy named Lord Roderick has us, you have to hurry, cause he says he's gonna feed us to his pet jabberwocky." said Kit.

"(Gasp), don't worry, sweetie, Mommy's on the way." said Kitty, and Kit's mouth disappeared. Kitty hurried, and gathered up the other. "I know where they are." she said. "Where?" asked Holly. "They're with some man named Lord Roderick." said Kitty.

"Well, when need to find him, and quickly." said Cupid. "How do we find a person, when we don't even know what he looks like?" asked Duchess. "Those animals we met, maybe they know where he is." suggested Hunter.

"Well, good thing Kitty and I have teleporting powers." said Raven. So Kitty went alone, while Raven teleported with the others. Each place they went they got information about Lord Roderick's location.

When they had enough information, they all met up again. "The flowers say he lives in a giant black castle, in the mountains." said Lizzie. "The dodo bird said the quickest way there is down Wacky Time Way." said Briar.

"The caterpillar says he rules Wonderland." said Sparrow. "The ruler of Wonderland, impossible." said Maddie. "We better get there quick." said Ashlynn, and the parents made their way to save their kids.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review and comment, and may I say I saw Way too Wonderland, and it was awesome, and I will be doing oneshots of the kids in middle school, while continuing ever after elementary, and there's a new poll on my profile, check it out  
**


	7. Saved

**Chapter 7: Saved  
**

The kids kept working, hoping that their parents would find the soon. They kept cleaning, until Lord Roderick kicked open the door of the room they were cleaning. "It's dinnertime, kids." he said evilly. "Please Lord Roderick, just let us go." said Owen.

"Yeah, our parents must be worried sick about us." said Spice. "Sorry, children, but we mustn't keep Jabby waiting, he's very hungry." said Lord Roderick, he used his scepter to make the kids float, and dragged them down the basement.

The parents finally found the castle, but they was no way they could climb the mountains. "Everyone huddle together." said Raven. They did, and Raven used her magic to teleport them inside. "Now let's find them." said Apple.

Down in the basement, the kids were hanging from the ceiling by ropes with their wrists tied over a large pit. "It was nice knowing you guys." said Gabriel. "Don't give up yet, Gabriel, there's still a small ray of hope." said Rain.

"Jabby, dinner's served." said Lord Roderick, ringing a small bell. Then from the pit came a mighty roar. The kids were frozen with fear, and they closed their eyes to brace themselves, when suddenly they heard other voices.

"Hey, let our kids go!" it shouted. The kids opened their eyes, and to their relief saw their parents. "Great, first I have to deal with children now I have to deal with you all, Jabby attack!" said Lord Roderick.

Out from the pit came a gigantic, black winged creature, with razor sharp teeth, green eyes, and talons. He began roaring, and attacking them, but they dodged him. Raven tried to use her magic to stop it, but it was too strong.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Maria. Suddenly Deven noticed something, Lord Roderick seemed to be controlling the jabberwocky with his scepter. "We need to get that scepter away from Lord Roderick." he said.

"But how, we're up here." said Sequoia. "Leave that to me." said Kit. He focused, and teleported out of the ropes, and by Lord Roderick. "Wha...how'd you get out of the ropes?" he asked. "Never underestimate a chesire cat." said Kit, and he tried to get the scepter.

They struggled, and while they did, Lord Roderick accidentally hit the button on the console, and closed the pit. "Whew, at least we don't have to worry about falling into the pit." said Ash. "Great, now let's get out of these ropes." said Rose.

After some tugging and pulling they managed to get themselves free. While the adults battled the jabberwocky, the kids took care of Lord Roderick. Some of the kids jumped on him, while the others pulled on his cape, but he still wouldn't let go of that scepter.

Then Jake stuck out his foot, causing him to trip, and that when he finally dropped the scepter. "Grab it!" shouted Owen. Maria quickly grabbed the scepter before Lord Roderick could, and with all her might, smashed it against the ground, cause the sphere on top to shatter into millions of pieces.

"NOOOO!" yelled Lord Roderick. Then the jabberwocky stopped attacking the adults, and suddenly became very calm and tame. That's when Kitty spotted Lord Roderick lying on the ground, and rushed over to him.

"Lord Roderick, you're under arrest on the accounts of tyranny, kidnapping, and wrongful use of magic." she said as she handcuffed him. After she handcuffed him, all the kids reunited with their parents.

"Maria, I'm so glad you're safe." said Apple, as she and Daring hugged their daughter. "I missed you guys." said Maria. "Here's your tiara, my little princess." said Daring, putting her tiara on her head.

"Mom, Dad I missed you so much." said Rain, as her Raven and Dexter held her tightly. "We missed you too, sweetie." said Dexter. "I think you lost this." said Raven, giving her daughter back her bracelet.

"Winter, my darling, are you all right?" asked Alistair. "I'm fine." said Winter. "We're so glad you back here with us." said Bunny. "Jakey, my baby." said Ashlynn, tears forming in her eyes. "My man." said Hunter.

"I love you guys." said Jake. "Daddy, I missed you." said Fern, as she hugged Sparrow. "My little girl." he said. "My baby you're safe." said Poppy, as she hugged Griffin. "I love you, Mom." said Griffin. Then the family came together in a hug.

"Mom, Dad are you here too?" asked Owen, he couldn't see because his glasses were still gone. "We're over here, honey." said Blondie. Humphrey put back on his glasses, and the the family shared a hug.

"Mom, Dad I was so scared." said Spice. "It's okay sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are here." said Hopper, and Ginger held her tight. Cedar was kissing Sequoia and Ash like crazy, while Nathan hugged them all.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." said Nathan. "I was so worried about you guys." said Cedar. "We missed you too, Mom and Dad." said Sequoia and Ash. "Rosie, my little flower, I was so worried about you." said Briar.

"I missed you too, Mom." said Rose. "Deven, my little swan, I thought I'd never see you again." said Duchess, as she kissed her son. "I was worried I'd never see you either, Mom." said Deven. As Holly hugged William, he almost got lost in her long hair.

"William?" asked Holly. He poked his head out of her hair. "I missed you, Mom." he said. "I missed you too." said Holly. "Maisie, my sweet." said Maddie, as she hugged her daughter. "I love you, Mom." said Maisie.

"Mom, I missed you so much." said Luna, hugging Cerise. "I did to my little wolf, here's your hood." said Cerise, as she the hood on her, and they shared another hug. "I love you, Mom." said Gabriel. "I love you too, sweetie." said Cupid, hugging her son.

"Kitten, I thank fairy godmother you're safe." said Kitty, hugging Kit. "I'm so glad to see you, Mom." said Kit, returning the hug. "Cameron, my heart I've never been more happy to see you." said Lizzie, giving her son a kiss.

"Me too, Mom." said Cameron. The kids were once again reunited with their parents.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review and comment**


	8. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 8: Happily Ever After  
**

After the reunion, Lizzie made an announcement to all of Wonderland saying that they were free from Lord Roderick's evil rule. Which made all of the Wonderlandians happy. Everyone then left Wonderland through the secret entrance.

Kitty had her squad meet them at the entrance, and they took Lord Roderick to jail. And each kid went home with their parents, and they each fixed them a home cooked meal. The next day, Mrs. Godmother came by to check on each of the kids.

She was very pleased to see that each of her students were safe and well. Whenever their parents would ask them if they were okay, they'd say they were. They had do admit, their experience in Wonderland wasn't a bad one.

It taught them that together they were strong, with hope and determination they could accomplish anything, and friendship and family love were the strongest magic of all.

 **The End**


End file.
